


The Brownies

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 420 Fest, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drug Use, Get Together, M/M, Marijuana Use, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, edibles, pot brownies, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Remus and Sirius eat some fun brownies.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr and written for [kattlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlupin) and [Starstruck4Moony's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony) 420 fest.

“Honey! I’m home!” Sirius called as he let Remus and himself into James and Lily’s apartment. Lily’s cat greeted them at the door, twining around Sirius’ legs and meowing to indicate its partially empty food bowl.

James didn’t shout out when they came in, so Remus figured he wasn’t home from work yet. Lily was already off to her girls night with Marlene and Dorcas. 

Sirius, always at ease in James’ space, kicked off his shoes at the front door and immediately lounged across James’ couch. Remus’ stomach flopped at the sight of Sirius’ long limbs stretched out; Sirius stretched his arms and Remus watched dry mouthed as it dragged Sirius’ t-shirt up to reveal a hipbone and dark smattering of hair on his stomach. He felt lightheaded, but then remembered he’d skipped lunch.

“Do you think Prongs’ll mind if I grab a snack?” Remus asked, already knowing Sirius’ answer.

“Nah. He’d probably be trying to feed you himself if he was home. Bring me something too?”

Remus turned the corner to the small kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets. He found a tin of beans and a box of pasta but not much else. Seemed like Lily and James needed to go to the shops. He opened the fridge, hoping for a leftover piece of pizza, but only found a couple of containers with questionable looking (and smelling) leftovers. He was about to give up when he turned around and saw the brownies on the table.

It was a 9 x 13 pan with plastic wrap on the top and Lily’s chocolate brownies inside. Remus grabbed a butter knife and cut two squares — a corner piece for Sirius and a middle piece for himself — placed them on a paper towel and showed Sirius their newfound bounty.

“Brownies!” Remus sang as Sirius sat up.

“Lily’s?” 

“Who else? You know James can’t bake.” James was an excellent cook, but the precision required for baking wasn’t his strong suit.

Remus inhaled his brownie, so hungry he barely tasted it. He was considering a second piece when James arrived home, bringing take-away.

“Oh thank god you’re here, James! Remus was sizing me up to eat next,” Sirius joked and Remus looked sharply at him, trying to figure out what exactly that meant.

“Did you skip lunch today?” James asked and Remus nodded. He knew better than to lie to James about it. James had a sixth sense about these kinds of things.

“Tell Lily we appreciated her brownies,” Sirius said as he followed James into the kitchen.

James frowned slightly at the pan of brownies on the table. “Huh. Lily was supposed to take those with her for her girls night. She must’ve forgotten them.” James picked up the knife that was still sitting next to the pan and cut himself a square. He munched on it as he got them out plates. 

“Did these brownies taste odd to you guys?” He asked Remus and Sirius.

Remus was the wrong person to ask. He’d barely tasted his, and even if he had, he loved chocolate so much that he wouldn’t have thought twice about it. He just shook his head.

Sirius looked as if he was trying to remember, but eventually gave up and shrugged.

James was distracted by his phone buzzing.

“Hey Lils,” he answered as he handed the plates to Remus. Sirius reached behind James and grabbed a big spoon to start dishing up curries. “Yeah, you left the brownies here.” Remus could hear Lily saying something on the other end, then James’ eyes went comically wide. “It’s a little too late for that. Sirius and Remus already had a piece before I got home and I’ve just eaten-” James glanced at the small chunk that was still left, “most of a slice.” 

Lily was speaking again. Remus looked up and caught Sirius’ eye. His eyes seemed bigger than usual and holding his gaze made Remus feel warm all over.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll tell them. Bye,” James hung up and the moment between Sirius and Remus broke. “So…we just ate Lily’s pot brownies.” James shoved the rest of his brownie in his mouth and chewed. Remus looked at Sirius for reassurance, not quite believing what James had just told them.

“Sorry, James. You’ll have to explain this to me again. Your wife…the former prefect…made pot brownies?” Sirius asked. Remus began to giggle. It was all a bit comical. Sirius shushed him, but that only made Remus laugh harder. “So Lily made pot brownies which Remus and I then ate and then you ate so any minute now we’ll all be high?” James nodded and Remus laughed some more. Sirius gave him a very concerned look.

“He skipped lunch, remember?” James reminded Sirius. There was a knock on the door and James went to answer it. “Dip him up some food and we’ll pick something fun to watch while we’re all high.” 

Sirius turned to Remus. “Food,” he said sternly.

Remus laughed more at seeing Sirius so serious. “Always want to eat _you_ up,” he confessed. Sirius dropped the spoon and it clattered loudly. His eyes were huge and his cheeks flushed. Remus knew he should be embarrassed but didn’t feel it.

“How about you tell me that again tomorrow and we’ll take it from there?” Sirius looked very surprised but rather pleased too. Remus just nodded and tried to make himself stop laughing.

James came back with Peter behind him. Peter looked at Remus, who had almost calmed down.

“What’d I miss?” Peter asked and Remus started giggling all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! You can [find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
